Memories That Will Never Fade
by Sky12
Summary: Sky is haunted by her terrible past and not even her friends can help her. She decides to go out and help her Master keep the 'Powerful One' alive, even if it means her own death.
1. The beginning

First Chapter  
  
Sky pulled out her green lightsaber and waved it around. She tucked it away and stared out of the window of the training facility.  
"Come in now, you may Sky," said a voice from inside the room.  
Sky walked into the room. Many pairs of eyes fell on the young woman as she stood before the council.  
"Sky," said Master Yoda, "stop training and not become a Jedi, we think you should."  
"But Masters!" started Sky. "Please let me do this. I am truthfully sorry for what I did. Please give me one more try!"  
"You shall get one more try Sky," said Master Windu, " but if anything like this happens again… you are out of this training facility."  
"Thank you Masters," replied Sky happily, "I shall not let you down."  
~***~  
  
"Sky! Sky!!" shouted Master Dian Keto.  
"Yes Master?" replied Sky.  
"Pay attention," snapped Dian Keto.  
"I'm sorry Mater, I am just distracted right now," Sky replied.  
"Well concentrate," said Dian Keto, sighing. "Clear your mind of all thoughts."  
"I am trying Master," said Sky.  
"Try harder," Dian Keto replied. "Now, we are headed to the training facility. I have to have a meeting with Master Yoda so you shall be able to explore the facility."  
"Master, I have explored the training facility so many times," whined Sky.  
Dian Keto touched Sky on the shoulder. Sky looked up into the face of her Master. His green eyes pierced through her like daggers. He had a kind face and wasn't that much older than Sky herself. She turned away from his gaze and stared ahead of her.  
"I think you will be pleased to find that some of your old friends shall also be at the training facility," smiled Dian Keto, "seeing as their Masters are also attending the meeting."  
"Oh! All my friends! I haven't seen them in four years!" Sky smiled up at her Master. He smiled at the joy in her face. Joy he hadn't seen in quite a while.  
"Something has been bothering you lately Sky," Dian Keto said, "what is it?"  
"I have been having dreams Master," Sky said, looking at her feet, "of the incident, four years ago." Dian Keto put his hand on Sky's shoulder again.   
"The past is over Sky," said Dian Keto softly, "it is nothing to worry about anymore."  
"I guess you are right Master," said Sky. They both walked into the large training facility and Sky looked around at the familiar building. It's huge stone walls that looked like they went on forever when she was a child. She saw the huge windows she used to stare out of when she was young. She saw the huge pillars where she and her friends tried to climb but failed horribly.  
"Sky!" shouted a voice from down the hall.  
"Blaze!" Sky shouted back. "Master? May I?"  
"Of course Sky," said Dian Keto with a smile, "I am off to see Master Yoda. Don't get into to much trouble."  
"Yes Master," smiled Sky. She ran to Blaze and pulled him into a hug.  
"Sky it's so good to see you again," smiled Blaze.  
"It's good to see you to Blaze," smiled Sky, "my have you grown!"  
"And look at you Sky," said Blaze teasingly, "you almost look like a woman."  
"Oh Blaze still up to your old tricks," laughed Sky.  
"Sky! Blaze!" shouted another voice.  
"Elementari!" shouted Sky, leaving Blaze behind to run to her.  
"Sky, old friend. How has life been?" asked Elementari.  
"Life has been ok. What about you?" Sky replied happily.  
"I've been ok. Jessica is such a hag though," smiled Elementari.  
"Sky!" yelled a voice from down the hall.  
"Anakin!" shouted Sky back. She ran and jumped into his arms.  
"It's so good to see you again," he smiled and gave her a hug.  
"You too!" said Sky. "It's been to long." She smiled and hugged Anakin again. She looked over his shoulder and saw a swift moving girl headed towards them. Sky ran out of Anakin's arms, leaving him stunned, and ran up to the girl. She pulled out her lightsaber and swung it around and aimed for the girl's neck. The girl brought out her lightsaber and blocked the attack.  
"Elaina," smiled Sky, "you've gotten good."  
"I've been training," Elaina said, "what have you been doing? Flirting with every male Jedi in sight?!"  
"Haha funny," said Sky sarcastically. Just then two girls ran up. One with long brown hair pulled off her face and the other with light brown hair with blue tips.  
"Kitty! Sakura!" said Sky.  
"Hello Sky," said the brown haired one, Kitty.  
"Nice to see you again Sky," said the blue-tipped haired girl, Sakura.  
"Looks like the gang is all back," said Anakin, "Hello Elaina."  
"Hello Anakin," said Elaina and she blushed.  
"No, we're missing someone," said Sky, looking around.  
"Looking for me?" said a deep voice.  
"Actually I was," Sky said, blushing deeply. "Hello Nova."  
"It's good to see you again Sky," Nova replied, pulling Sky into a hug, that was a little more than just a hug.  
"Well now we're all here," said Blaze.  
"Yes we are," said Elementari. "My, Blaze, have you grown! You aren't so short anymore!"  
"Oh be quiet Elementari," said Blaze and he whipped out his lightsaber, "or I'll chop off your head!" He swung his lightsaber at Elementari's throat. She blocked him.  
"I'd like to see you try," she gave him a sly smile.  
"Well how bout we go get into some trouble, like old times," said Anakin, smiling. He threw his arm around Elaina's shoulder and walked off with her.  
"Wait for us," yelled Nova, grabbing Sky by the hand and running after them.  
"Wait up!" said Sakura.  
"Yeah!" yelled Kitty.  
Elementari and Blaze exchanged looks and ran after the group, who were already entering the grounds outside.  
"This is just like old times," whispered Sky to herself. Suddenly a flash of memory came through Sky's mind. Flashing lights, two lightsabers. A body hurled towards her, she lunged forwards and struck the man through the heart.   
"Sky?" asked Nova, "are you alright?"  
Sky had frozen.  
"I'm fine," she said. "Come on let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a/n: tell me what you think. Nothing bad though. To Blaze, Elementari and Elaina HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heehee, next chapter up soon! 


	2. A horrible past

Chapter 2  
  
"Wow," Kitty sighed, "It's just like old times."  
  
"When we were just younglings," said Sakura.  
  
"Yes well when we were younglings, I always thought Sakura was a boy," laughed Nova.  
  
"Excuse me!?" shrieked Sakura and she slapped Nova on the arm. Sky was laughing along with Nova. "Sky! A little help here."  
  
"It's ok Sakura," smiled Anakin, "I thought you were a boy too."  
  
"Aack!" Sakura screeched.  
  
"Sky!" yelled a voice from across the grounds.  
  
"Coming Master," Sky left the group and headed for her Master.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something," Dian Keto said.  
  
"About what Master?" Sky asked, looking quite puzzled.  
  
"You are going to stay here at the facility for a while and help Master Yoda teach the younglings," Dian Keto said.  
  
"But Master? Where will you be?" asked Sky, looking up at her Master.  
  
"I will be going to the Degaba system with Master Windu," said Dian Keto, looking down at his apprentice. He noticed how much she had grown over the past few months. She was no longer the scrawny, little girl she used to be. Her hazel-hair fell down past her shoulders, tied back in a half ponytail. Her violet-coloured eyes pierced through him every time she glanced at him. She had grown into her tall body, getting more curves. She wore sand coloured pants with knee-high, brown boots and a brown tank top. She wore a brown cloak over her shoulders. The way she walked could bring any male to his knees in amazement. She was very beautiful for her age and Dian Keto was afraid of it.  
  
"Master," Sky said, grabbing his arm, "why can't I come? I have been training and I will be prepared. Oh master please let me come."  
  
"I'm sorry Sky," he said, pulling his arm away from her grasp. She gave him a weird feeling inside. "But Master Windu and I are going and Master Yoda would like to have you help out with the younglings. He think it would be a good experience for you and the younglings."  
  
"Alright Master," Sky replied, looking very disappointed.  
  
"I shall see you soon, young one," said Dian Keto, hating to see his apprentice look so disappointed. "But you shall have young Nova stay with you while you are here. His Master is away on a mission and won't be back for some time."  
  
"I guess it won't be so bad," Sky said, setting her gaze on Nova. He was laughing with Anakin. Dian Keto noticed this glance and felt a sting of pain. He shook it off and began to walk away. "Master!"  
  
"Yes Sky?" Sky ran up and hugged her Master.  
  
"Good luck Master."  
  
"Thank you Sky." And he left.  
  
~***~  
  
It was later that night and all the rest of the gang had gone out with their Masters, all the gang except for Nova and Sky. Sky was out in the gardens, staring at the moons. She sighed deeply and wondered where everyone was. She had found out that Anakin and his Master, Obi-wan, were going with her Master also. She wondered why she could not go.   
  
"Hello Nova," said Sky softly, sensing his presence close to her.  
  
"Are you alright Sky?" he asked, looking quite concerned. Sky didn't realise how handsome Nova had gotten.  
  
"Yes," she lied, "I'm fine."  
  
"You look beautiful Sky," said Nova, looking into her violet eyes. She gazed into his blue eyes.  
  
"And you look very handsome," Sky said softly. Nova leaned in and kissed Sky softly on the lips. He pulled Sky closer to him, so that she felt like nothing in the world could touch her.  
  
"Nova," she whispered, "we can't do this. It's against the rules."  
  
"Screw the rules," said Nova, kissing her again. This time Sky gave in, kissing him back. They pulled away from each other and Nova held Sky close to him.  
  
"Nova?"  
  
"Mhmm," replied Nova, burying his face in Sky's hair.  
  
"There is something wrong," Sky said, pulling away from Nova so he couldn't see her tears. She turned away from Nova and wept silently. The tears of the past years poured from her eyes.  
  
"Sky," said Nova, looking quite concerned. "Tell me."  
  
"I.I.I can't," she sobbed.  
  
"Why not?" he said, turning her around, looking into her eyes with a pleading look.  
  
"I can't bring myself to say it," she sobbed, turning away from yet again. "It brings up past memories and past pain. I just can't say it." She ran up to the training facility, leaving Nova alone.   
  
Sky ran up to her sleeping chambers and dropped onto her bed. She burst into tears for not being able to tell Nova what was wrong. She had tried, but she couldn't force it out. There was to much pain buried inside and she wouldn't let it resurface again. Sky closed her eyes slowly, not seeing the shadow move into her dark room.  
  
~***~  
  
Sky slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her sleeping chamber. She was somewhere else. Still in the training facility, but in somebody else's sleeping chambers. She heard a moan from the coach. Nova. She was in Nova's sleeping chamber.  
  
"Nova," Sky said, "Why am I here?"  
  
Nova moaned. "So you couldn't escape from me in the morning. I thought that if I took you from your sleeping chambers last night, you wouldn't be able to run from me in the morning. So you're just going to have to tell me what is going on, Sky. I will help you deal with your pain."  
  
"Why do you want to know Nova? Why do you care?" asked Sky.  
  
"Because.because I love you Sky," said Nova softly, looking into Sky's eyes. "I always have. And I am worried about you."  
  
"Nova," Sky said softly. Nova got off the couch and came onto the bed with Sky. He grabbed her in his arms and held her tight.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me Sky," said Nova.  
  
"Alright," Sky said, and she started the horrible tale.  
  
It had been four years ago and Sky was almost at her Padawan stage. She had gone out for the day, without anyone's permission. So in other words she was breaking the rules. Back then Sky did not worry about rules, she thought she was free to do what she wanted when she wanted. But she was horribly wrong and she paid dearly for it.   
  
Sky had taken a ship to the planet Tattoine, thanks to her incredible flying talent. She was planning on going to Tattoine because the Masters were talking about a strong force coming from there and Sky wanted to check it out. She flew to Tattoine and landed on the outskirts of town. She walked into town, not knowing of the dangers that faced her. She searched around a bit and found a small drink stand. She took a drink and tried to leave but was pulled back by a creature. He started talking in a strange tongue that she did not understand. Then a small boy, around her age, came up and began to bargain with the creature. In the end paying the creature for the drink Sky had sold.  
  
"You have to be more careful around here," said the boy. "Had I not come, Selbulba probably would have skinned you alive."  
  
"I am truly sorry," said Sky. "I am Sky Beta."  
  
"I am Anakin Skywalker," said the boy, "nice to meet you Ms.Beta."  
  
"I prefer Sky if it isn't to much trouble," said Sky.  
  
"No problem," Anakin smiled. "So why are you here Sky? I mean someone your age who is visiting shouldn't be alone."  
  
"I am training to become a Jedi," said Sky, " and I felt a strong sense of the force here."  
  
"A Jedi," said Anakin, in awe.  
  
"Yes," replied Sky.  
  
"That's pretty cool," said Anakin.  
  
"I guess so," Sky said, "to many rules though, not that I follow them."  
  
Anakin smiled. "I have to get back to work. I will talk to you later Sky."  
  
"Alright," Sky said, and she watched Anakin leave. Sky walked off through the town and noticed that many doors were shutting and people were closing windows. Sky wondered what was going on when she heard a terrible whistling sound. Sky turned around and saw a sand storm heading straight for her. Sky began to run. Looking desperately for a place to hide. She finally found a cave and ducked inside. She stared out at the storm that twirled and whirled sand everywhere.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Sky to herself, "dangerous but very beautiful."  
  
"As are you, young one," said a voice from behind her. Sky turned around and flung out her lightsaber. Surprisingly, the person also had a lightsaber and whipped it out.  
  
"Who.who are you?" Sky stuttered.   
  
"Your worst nightmare," grinned the man. He was her worst nightmare, tall and by the looks of it, very strong. Sky shuddered from the smell of the man, he had obviously been drinking and had thrown up a couple of times.  
  
"Get.get away from me," screamed Sky.  
  
"C'mon little girl," said the man, "I won't hurt you.much." He gave her a sly, evil, smile and Sky trembled.   
  
"Go away," screeched Sky. She backed away, holding her lightsaber up high. Sky saw the man as he stepped into the light. He wasn't that old and would have looked handsome had he not been drunk. His face had bits of vomit on it and his shirt had some sort of liquid on it. She did not know what it was, and didn't want to know. Sky looked into the man's eyes. They were grey. Sky pulled herself further away from him and shuddered. The man lunged towards Sky, but she turned and stabbed her lightsaber through him. Before she could do anything, he crumpled over. Dead. Sky's body began to shake all over. She was scared. She had just killed a man. Sky's mind froze, but her body continued without her. Out of the cave and towards her ship. She looked on as her body drove her back to Coruscant and marched her up to the Council. Her mind finally controlled her body again and Sky burst into tears in front of the council.   
  
"Masters," Sky sobbed, "oh Masters. Please forgive me, I killed someone on Tattoine."  
  
"And just what were you doing on Tattoine," asked Master Windu.  
  
"I.I skipped class to go there," Sky sobbed.  
  
"Kill Xanatos, you have," Master Yoda said, tapping into the force.  
  
"Qui Gon's old apprentice?" asked Master Windu.  
  
"Yes," replied Master Yoda. "Kill him, why did you Sky?"  
  
"I was scared Master," Sky sobbed, "he was drunk and came up to me and I killed him."  
  
"We must discuss this Sky," said Master Windu.  
  
"For a while, leave the room," squeaked Master Yaddle.  
  
Sky left the room and pulled out her green lightsaber and waved it around. She tucked it away and stared out of the window of the training facility.  
  
"Come in now, you may Sky," said a voice from inside the room.  
  
Sky walked into the room. Many pairs of eyes fell on the young woman as she stood before the council.  
  
"Sky," said Master Yoda, "stop training and not become a Jedi, we think you should."  
  
"But Masters!" started Sky. "Please let me do this. I am truthfully sorry for what I did. Please give me one more try!"  
  
"You shall get one more try Sky," said Master Windu, " but if anything like this happens again. you are out of this training facility."  
  
"Thank you Masters," replied Sky happily, "I shall not let you down."  
  
And now here she was, sitting in front of Nova, spilling her soul to him.  
  
"Sky," said Nova softly, holding her close.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear it Nova," Sky cried, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Sky," said Nova, "It doesn't make me love you any less, and now I can help you with your problems."  
  
"I don't want help," sniffed Sky, "I'm perfectly fine."   
  
Sky stood up and walked out of Nova's bed chambers, once again leaving him alone. She walked outside into the grounds when a voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Distracted, you are," said the small, green creature.  
  
"Master Yoda," said Sky, turning around to face the small Master.  
  
"On your mind, something is," Master Yoda said.  
  
"Just wondering why my Master didn't take me on the journey. Master Obi-Wan took Anakin," said Sky, "but Master Dian Keto didn't take me."  
  
"His choice, it was," Master Yoda said, "Also, help me with the young ones, I requested."  
  
"But why?" asked Sky.  
  
"For you and them, good experience," said Master Yoda. "Now to classes, we shall head."  
  
"Yes Master," said Sky and she followed Master Yoda back up to the training facility.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok review please. Man! That conversation with Master Yoda sure took a lot of thinking lol. Well next chapter up soon! 


	3. Love is everywhere

"Have a guest, we do today," said Master Yoda, to the younglings. "Helping us, Sky will be."  
  
"Hello," Sky said. She looked around at the younglings. It seemed so long ago she was one of them. Master Yoda told Sky to fetch the pilot's helmets for the younglings. She walked out of the dark training room into the brightness of the halls of the training facility. Her boots made a small clinking noise against the marble floor. She ran her hand along the wall to the supply room. It was cold and smooth. She liked that feeling. She went into the supply room and began to search for the pilot's helmets. She passed box after box of many things, except the pilot's helmets. Suddenly, she heard the clinking of a person's boots on the marble floors outside the supply room. Another reason she loved marble, you can't sneak up on anyone, to much noise. The door rattled and Sky kept looking at the boxes. Probably just a Master. The door opened and Sky turned her back to it.  
  
"Sky?" said a deep, oh-so-familiar voice.  
  
"Yes?" replied Sky, still not turning around.  
  
"Sky, please talk to me," pleaded the voice. Sky found the box of helmets and pulled it out. A couple of other boxes fell on top of her. She moaned slightly and got up, ignoring the outstretched hand that was waiting to help her.  
  
"I need to get back to Master Yoda's class," Sky said.  
  
"Sky," said the voice, "just hear me out."  
  
"Nova, please," Sky said, turning towards him. His eyes locked onto hers, and she felt like she was frozen.  
  
"Sky, I'm not scared of you because of your past," Nova said, moving towards Sky, "it was self defence and I understand that. Please Sky, I want to be with you. I still love you."  
  
"And I love you also Nova," Sky said softly, "but we can't do this."   
  
Sky walked out of the room, but this time Nova followed her.  
  
"You're not running away this time Sky," Nova said grabbing her arm.  
  
"I need to get to Master Yoda's class," said Sky, angrily, grabbing her arm back from Nova's grasp and dropping the box of pilot's helmets. "Ah!"  
  
"Let me help," Nova picked up the box and carried for Sky. "I'm helping Master Yoda too."  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me," Sky said. They walked in silence to Master Yoda's class.  
  
"Take you so long, what did?" Master Yoda asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Master," said Sky, bowing, "I couldn't find the helmets. But Nova helped me."  
  
"Ah! Thank you, I do, Nova," said Master Yoda. "Grab a helmet, younglings will."  
  
The young ones went up and grabbed a helmet each. One little girl was having trouble with her helmet, so Sky went over to help.  
  
"Here," Sky said softly, "let me help you with that."  
  
"Thank you Master," said the little girl.  
  
Sky laughed. "I'm not a Master, but you may call me Sky. What's your name?"  
  
"Rogue," said the little girl.  
  
"Rogue? That's a beautiful name," Sky said. Nova glanced over at Sky helping the little girl and smiled. She was so caring and sweet. It was hard to believe she was a murderer. No! She wasn't a murderer. It was self defence, Nova thought to himself.  
  
"Use the Force, you must," said Master Yoda. The younglings began to fight with the remote. Lightsabers flashed this way and that. One little boy got so frustrated, he threw his helmet down on the ground and glared at the other children who could use the force. Nova walked up to him and picked up his helmet.  
  
"Having a little trouble?" Nova asked.  
  
"I can't do it," pouted the little boy.  
  
"Now see here," said Nova, "don't say that. You need to try harder. Here let me show you." Nova put on the pilot's helmet, which was two sizes to small. The little boy laughed as Nova tried hard to pull the pilot's helmet down. "Ok well I can't seem to get the pilot's helmet on but you can. Try harder."  
  
Sky watched as the little boy put the helmet back on and opened up his blue lightsaber. He began to swing it around and he blocked every little shot the remote threw him. Sky smiled at how the little boy's confidence grew when Nova showed him he could do it. He would make a wonderful father one day, Sky thought to herself. I shouldn't be thinking like that. It's not allowed. Sky turned her gaze away from Nova and the little boy and focused on the younglings.   
  
Nova looked at Sky, he had felt her gaze on him, but she had turned away. He looked at her then turned back to the small boy he was helping.   
  
Soon enough, class had ended and Nova and Sky walked together to the supply room to put the helmets back. They walked in silence until the reached the supply room, when Sky tripped and fell on her butt, but quickly jumped up looking quite embarrassed.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed," laughed Nova, reading her mind.  
  
"I'm not embarrassed," countered Sky.  
  
"I'm sure," Nova smile and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Shouldn't be doing this around here you two," said a voice from the door, "you'll get caught and we wouldn't want that."  
  
"Elaina?" Sky smiled, "what're you doing here?"  
  
"Where else would I go?" Elaina said, sarcastically.  
  
"How about," Nova said, "somewhere else."  
  
"Nope," Elaina shot back, "I think I am gonna stay right here."  
  
"It's ok Elaina," smiled Sky.  
  
"Ok with you," Nova pouted, "not ok with me."  
  
"Oh stop your pouting Nova," Elaina said, quite rudely.  
  
"Yes, please stop pouting," said Sakura, walking into the room.  
  
"Oh, may the Force be with me," said Nova.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot Nova," said Sakura, slapping him lightly on the arm. Nova crumbled as if he were in pain, moaning out loud. Sky picked him up and gave him a slight kiss on the lips, and it seemed to make him a lot better.  
  
"Elaina," said Sky, sneakily.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Elaina.  
  
"How's about me, you and Sakura stir up a little trouble outside of the temple," smiled Sky, slyly.  
  
"I can't go," Nova pouted, "I need to have a meeting with Master Yoda. And I'm already late! I'll see you later Sky." He kissed Sky lightly and quickly on the cheek and nodded towards Elaina and Sakura.  
  
"Man Sky," Sakura said, looking in the direction Nova left, "you landed yourself a nice boyfriend."  
  
"I know," Sky sighed.  
  
"Oh!" Elaina cried, "You two and boys!"  
  
"You're just mad cause Anakin doesn't pay attention to you," Sakura teased.  
  
"It's not her fault he thinks about Padme instead of her," Sky nudged Sakura.  
  
"Oh stop it," said Elaina, "or you just might find something unpleasant in your sleeping chambers tonight."  
  
"I doubt Sky will be in her own sleeping chambers," Sakura laughed.  
  
"Yeah really," Elaina laughed also.  
  
"Oh shush," Sky said, giggling a bit. "Oh my stars, did you two see Master Yoda and Master Yaddle today? You could totally tell something was going on last night."  
  
"Sky Beta!" said Elaina. "I know!"  
  
"Did you guys see Master Windu's head the other day!?" Sakura giggled. "I swear he uses shoe wax on it."  
  
The three girls giggled fiercely.  
  
"Did you see Master Rancisis?" Elaina giggled. "Talk about someone who needs to shave."  
  
The girls burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"And Master Tiin!" laughed Sky. "Talk about a reek look-alike!"  
  
The three girls were in tears now.  
  
"I'm glad you find that so funny girls." said a voice from the door.  
  
"M…Master Tiin!" squeaked Sakura.  
  
"Yes Sakura," Master Tiin said, quite strictly, "Now are you three quite finished gossiping about your elders?"  
  
"Ye…yes Master Tiin," Sky said.   
  
"And what do you have to say for yourselves?" Master Tiin said.  
  
"We're sorry Master," said the three, quietly.  
  
"I should think so," Master Tiin directed, "now go off somewhere else."  
  
"Yes Master," said Sky, the three girls started heading towards the door.  
  
"And girls," said Master Tiin.  
  
"Yes Master?" answered Sakura.  
  
"Next time I catch you talking like that," he said, "there shall be punishment."  
  
"Of course Master Tiin," Elaina said.   
  
The three girls headed out of the room and as soon as they were out of ear shot they burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"He really does look like a reek," Elaina laughed.  
  
"Who looks like a reek?" asked Nova, coming up to the gang, with Anakin behind him.  
  
"You," Elaina said, quite rudely.  
  
"Aw Elaina," said Anakin coming up behind her, "why you gotta be so mean to Nova?"  
  
"Because he's Nova," Elaina said giggling.  
  
"Good point," Anakin smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks a lot Anakin," said Nova.  
  
"Um Anakin," Sky asked, "how come you aren't on the mission with Master Obi-wan, Master Windu and my Master?"  
  
"They sent me back," Anakin said, looking quite depressed, " I was getting in the way."  
  
"It's ok Anakin," said Elaina, giving him a hug, "you probably weren't in the way. And hey! At least you can stay here with us."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I guess."  
  
"Elaina?" asked Sky.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"Um, in my chambers."  
  
"How about you come to my chambers at about 10?"  
  
"Ok…why?"  
  
"So we can talk," Sky said, "it's been so long."  
  
"Alright," smiled Elaina.  
  
"Well there go my plans for the night," Nova smiled, slyly.  
  
"What plans?" Anakin asked, "not like you had any in the first place."  
  
"Oh shut up Anakin," replied Nova.  
  
"We best be off," Sky said.  
  
"Who's we?" asked Nova.  
  
"Me and Anakin," said Sky, sarcastically. "We're off to have some fun. Come along Anakin."  
  
"Alright!" Anakin said, he had a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Well," said Nova, looking around, "if you're off to have fun with Anakin, I'm off to have fun with Elaina."  
  
He put his arm around Elaina and she pushed it off.  
  
"You wish," Elaina said. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"I meant you, Nova," said Sky.  
  
"Oh…"Nova replied, looking quite embarrassed.  
  
"Alright, well you can stay here if you wish," Sky said, she started to walk off.  
  
"No! Wait!" Nova yelled.  
  
The gang saw Nova catch up with Sky. They expected to see them kiss but Master Unduli was prowling the marble hallways.  
  
"Those two are really in love," said Elaina, quite softly.  
  
"I know," said Anakin. He looked at Elaina and a warm feeling flowed through him. Elaina must have felt it to, because she turned away from him.  
  
"Ok well seeing as everyone is flirting today," Sakura said, "I'm going to go study a planet for a bit."  
  
"Flirting?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Yes flirting," Sakura said, in a know-it-all-voice, "First Nova and Sky, now you and Anakin."  
  
Elaina blushed, along with Anakin.  
  
"Umm Sakura, I think I'll come with you," Elaina said. "Goodbye Anakin."  
  
"Goodbye Elaina," Anakin said softly.  
  
Sakura and Elaina headed towards the archive and Anakin went to find Nova.   
  
Hopefully he isn't with Sky, thought Anakin, or I'll never get to talk to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!! 


	4. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 4  
  
"Nova! Nova! Open the door!" shouted Anakin from outside Nova's chambers.  
  
"Go away Anakin!" mumbled Nova.  
  
"NOVA!" Anakin bellowed. "Open the door now!"  
  
Nova opened the door slightly and stuck his head out.  
  
"Whatta want Anakin?" Nova said, sounding quite annoyed.  
  
"I need to talk," said Anakin.  
  
"Does it have to be now?" asked Nova, very annoyed.  
  
"Nova just go," said Sky from within Nova's chambers.  
  
"But Sky," whined Nova.  
  
"Nova, help out Anakin," Sky said, "besides, I have to go see Elaina."  
  
"Alright," said Nova, very disappointed. Sky appeared out of the room, wearing a bath robe. She kissed Nova on the lips and kissed Anakin on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Sky," said Anakin.  
  
"No problem," Sky said. "Later darling."  
  
"Bye hun," replied Nova. He watched her walk back down the hall to her chamber. He looked very disappointed. He turned his gaze to Anakin, looking not very happy with him.  
  
"Listen Nova, I'm sorry," said Anakin.  
  
"Save the drama for your momma," Nova said. He noticed the look on Anakin's face when he said 'momma'. "Sorry Anakin."  
  
"It's alright," Anakin said.  
  
"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" asked Nova, letting Anakin into his chamber. Nova was in a pair of black boxers. Right away Anakin knew what was going on before he had so rudely interrupted.  
  
"Well, earlier Sakura said that everyone is flirting. Even Elaina and I," Anakin looked into his friend's face. He saw his friend had put his problem away to help Anakin deal with his. Thank the Force for him, thought Anakin.   
  
"So do you have feelings for Elaina?" asked Nova, very seriously.  
  
"That's the thing!" Anakin exclaimed. "I don't know if I do or not!"  
  
"Think about it," Nova said, "because everyone knows that Elaina is crazy about you."  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Ok…so everyone but you," Nova said. "Yes she is crazy about you. You can tell by the way she watches you walk and the way she blushes every time you touch her or talk to her."  
  
"I never noticed it," said Anakin, quite confused.  
  
"Well, then you're blind."  
  
"She really has feelings for me?"  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to tell you!?"  
  
"I do have feelings for Elaina, but…"  
  
"But what Anakin?"  
  
"But…I still think about Padme, all the time."  
  
"Padme?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anakin, c'mon, you haven't seen her in six years."  
  
"I know, but I dream of her."  
  
"Who else do you dream of?" asked Nova.  
  
"My mother, and Elaina," Anakin replied.  
  
"Anakin," said Nova, quite seriously, "make up your mind. Just don't hurt Elaina, she's been through a lot."  
  
"I know," Anakin whispered.  
  
"You aren't the only one who has family troubles," Nova sighed, "Elaina lost both her parents. She grew up in the streets of Corrusant until she was found by Master Windu."  
  
"I know Nova!" exclaimed Anakin.  
  
"Just making it clear," Nova replied.  
  
"It's crystal clear," Anakin sighed.  
  
"Good," Nova said. "Well, since you're already here how about we have a game of cards?"  
  
"Sounds good," Anakin smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's quite strange how I come over to your chambers and you're late!" exclaimed Elaina.  
  
"I said I was sorry," whined Sky. Sky looked at her friend. Her long, dark, curly, hair was pulled up in a pony tail that fell brilliantly around her shoulders. No matter what she did with her hair, it was not tameable. She wore taupe pants with a light brown top and knee-high boots. She wore a darker brown cloak around her shoulders and fell down to her shins.   
  
"I know," Elaina laughed, "I'm just joking Sky."  
  
"Oh…" Sky replied.   
  
"Sky, I really need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Anakin."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Today Sakura said that Anakin and I were flirting."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Yes. And then Anakin just looked at me and I walked off."  
  
"Well, now he'll really know you love him," said Sky sarcastically.  
  
"Please be serious right now," Elaina begged.  
  
"Of course, Elaina, sorry."  
  
"Anyways, I feel like there is something he wants to tell me but can't."  
  
"Like, it hurts to much," whispered Sky.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know that feeling."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you think that maybe he wants to tell you something? But can't?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe you should tell him how you feel," suggested Sky.  
  
"I can't," whispered Elaina, "I can't say it."  
  
"But you're so brave," Sky assured her friend. "You can do it."  
  
"No. I can't," replied Elaina.  
  
"Stop saying that!" exclaimed Sky. "You can and you know it!"  
  
"Oh Sky," Elaina cried, "I just don't know what to do."  
  
"It's alright Elaina," whispered Sky. She went and gave her crying friend a hug. "I'll help you out in any way I can Elaina. I promise."  
  
"Thank you Sky," Elaina whispered.  
  
"You're welcome," Sky replied.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys!" said Sakura as she came up to Nova and Sky.  
  
"You little trouble maker!" Sakura accused.  
  
"What did I do?" Sakura asked, quite puzzled.  
  
"Saying how everyone was flirting," Nova said.  
  
"You caused quite a dilemma with Elaina and Anakin last night," Sky said, sternly.  
  
"Sorry 'Mom'," said Sakura sarcastically.  
  
"Oh you little…" Sky leaped at Sakura but was held back by Nova.  
  
"Sky," Nova said sternly.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Sky.  
  
"Man, you have to control your anger Sky," Sakura said, quite rudely.  
  
"Maybe you should control your mouth Sakura!" snapped Sky.  
  
"Girls! Girls!" Nova said loudly. Nova looked at the two girls. If looks could kill, they would both be dead. They were giving each other the most evil glares he had ever seen. He wondered how friends like them could have fallen apart. But then again, Sky and Elaina were like sisters. They both lost their parents at a young age and had both lived on the streets as children. Until they were found by Masters. Sky had been found by Master Koth in the streets of Corellia. While Elaina, on the other hand, was found in the streets of Corrusant by Master Windu. The two had met at the age of three, so Nova had no doubts that Sky would stick up for Elaina over Sakura.  
  
"I'll see you later Nova," Sky said, very uptight. "I have to go visit my friend, Elaina."  
  
"Goodbye Sky," Nova said.  
  
"Goodbye Sakura," Sky said, professionally.  
  
"Whatever," replied Sakura.  
  
Sky glared at Sakura, turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
"I don't see how you love her Nova," Sakura said. "She is such an uptight bird!"  
  
"Leave her alone," Nova said.  
  
"Why be with her," Sakura whispered in Nova's ear, "when you can be with me?"  
  
"I'm out of here," Nova said quickly and he walked off, leaving Sakura red-faced and pissed off.  
  
***  
  
Nova walked down the halls of the temple, debating on whether to tell Sky what Sakura had said. He decided not to as he walked past a picture of a Sith being slain. Sky would probably kill Sakura, I mean, she killed that guy. Nova quickly shook his head and cleared his mind of that thought. He loved Sky and it was self defence that had brought her to kill the man. Nova shook his head again and went to find Anakin. He turned a corner, not seeing the blur of robes fly towards him.  
  
"What the…" Nova said stunned, right before he fell.  
  
"Huh?" said the other person. Nova looked at the boy. His hair was spiked up and had a short Padawan's braid coming down. He was wearing robes of a deep brown.  
  
"Blaze, you really oughta watch where you're going," Nova said, picking himself up.  
  
"I'm sorry Nova," Blaze blushed. Nova looked at the boy. He was only sixteen and not very tall. Blaze always bumped into people and was kind of clumsy, but he was a friend of Sky, so Nova put up with him.  
  
"No problem Blaze," Nova said, he reached his hand out and pulled up Blaze. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"No where. It's just Master Tsurugi wants me for something," Blaze said, picking up the books he was carrying.  
  
"Whatever," Nova said. He began to walk off when…  
  
"Nova?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Yeah," Nova sighed.  
  
"Are you really in love with Sky?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Nova asked, looking at Blaze curiously.  
  
"Oh you know…there has just been rumours," Blaze replied, looking away from Nova.  
  
"Listen kid," Nova said, "don't believe rumours. They're a load of bull, so unless you have something intelligent to say to me I suggest you buzz off."  
  
"Man, I was just wondering," Blaze said, starting to walk away.  
  
"And I do love Sky," Nova called after Blaze. Blaze didn't turn around so Nova couldn't see the pained expression on his face.  
  
***  
  
Sky turned her head to the door as she heard someone knock on it.   
  
"Come in," Sky said quietly, "it's open."  
  
She watched as Nova walked into her room. She turned away from his stare and went back to drawing the picture of her parents.  
  
"Sky?" Nova asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah?" sniffed Sky. It was obvious she had been crying.  
  
"Sky, are you alright?" Nova asked, very concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sky sniffed again.  
  
"What's wrong Sky?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know you, and this isn't how you act."  
  
"Well…maybe I decided to change."  
  
"Sky please talk to me," Nova pleaded.  
  
"About what?" Sky began to cry again.  
  
"Oh Sky," Nova said softly. He came up to her and grabbed her in his arms, holding her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he slowly rocked her.  
  
"Nova," Sky cried, "I can't take it. I have been having so many horrible dreams. Of my past. And glimpses of my future."  
  
"What are some of the things in your future?" Nova asked.  
  
"A wedding, a death and a horrible tragedy," Sky said, "I don't really see it all. Just glimpses."  
  
"It's alright Sky," Nova said, rocking her back and forth like a small child.  
  
"I hope you're right Nova. I really do."  
  
Nova kissed Sky on the forehead as she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. After he had put her down he started to walk out of the room.  
  
"No," Sky whispered. "Stay with me." She yawned as Nova climbed under the covers with her, holding her close.  
  
"Ok," he whispered as he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Obi-Wan, I am not so sure this is going to work," Dian Keto explained to the other Master.  
  
"Dian Keto, you are a lot younger than me and do not fully understand what is going on," Obi-Wan preached.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like I am a Padawan!" exclaimed Dian Keto, throwing his arms in the air. "Because you and I both know that I got a higher mark than you on the trials, so just because you're older DOES NOT mean you are wiser and stronger."  
  
"Marks do not matter young one," Obi-Wan continued.  
  
"You spawn of a Sith!" Dian Keto said. "I'm not a young one!"  
  
"Enough of this!" Master Windu said, interrupting the two quarrelling men. Dian Keto glared at Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Almost instantly, a picture of Sky came into his head. She was in tears, upset about something. She was alone and scared. He instantly felt a shock of worry and opened his eyes.  
  
"What is it Dian Keto?" asked Mace Windu.  
  
"Uh…nothing Master," Dian Keto lied  
  
Mace Windu gave Dian Keto a weird look before talking to Obi-Wan again.  
  
Impossible! Dian Keto thought to himself. I feel so young here. If only Sky were here. Dian Keto pictured his apprentice. She was smiling at him and looking him in the eye with her brilliant ones.   
  
"Dian Keto!" Mace Windu said.  
  
"What?" Dian Keto replied, snapping back into reality.  
  
"We've approached the place where the strange reading was coming from," Obi-Wan said rudely, "then again, had you been paying attention, you would've known."  
  
Dian Keto glared at Obi-Wan and followed Mace Windu into a small clearing in the trees. Dian Keto looked around, the trees were covered in a strange moss he hadn't seen before, and the air smelled foul. Dian Keto followed Obi-Wan and Mace Windu and explored the clearing. Dian Keto watched as a huge bird flew over and fell on the ground.   
  
"Spawn of Sith!" Dian Keto screamed. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu walked over to see Dian Keto fallen over a body, of a young girl. They flipped the body over and it turned out to be…Kitty.  
  
"My god," Obi-Wan said, in shock. The once beautiful Kitty was now slaughtered. Her long brown hair was torn out in places and she was covered in blood. Dian Keto shuddered at the thought of such a young girl being slain like that.  
  
"That's not Kitty," Mace Windu said, looking at the body.  
  
"Of course it's Kitty!" exclaimed Obi-Wan.  
  
"No," Mace Windu said, "It's her twin sister, Rebecca."  
  
"But," Dian Keto asked, quite confused. "Why wasn't Rebecca in the academy?"  
  
"She was taken to the Dark Side as a young child," Mace Windu explained. "Identical to Kitty as children, they took the wrong child to become a Sith, not realising their mistake until afterwards. They are after Kitty, for she is strong with the force."  
  
"Even stronger than Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"No," Mace Windu explained, "But if the Dark Side also got her, they would be very powerful."  
  
"But what could've killed Rebecca?" asked Dian Keto.  
  
"I don't know," Mace Windu said. "But whatever it is, is a very powerful creature."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
dun dun DUN! lol next chapter up real soon. PROMISE! 


	5. Could this be it?

A terrible, dark man moved toward her Master. Sky screamed his name but he didn't hear her. He was trying to protect her.  
  
"Master, no!" Sky screamed as the dark man stabbed his lightsaber through Dian Keto's chest. Dian Keto crumbled to the ground with one last word.  
  
"Protect…protect…the powerful one." And with that he died.  
  
"No!" screamed Sky.  
  
"Sky, Sky, please come," pleaded a voice, "please you must leave."  
  
"No," Sky said, standing up, fire burning in her eyes. "I'm tired of running. Whether it means my death or not, I shall follow my Master's request. I shall protect the powerful one."  
  
"Sky no," Nova pleaded, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Leave," Sky shouted, "Leave now!"  
  
"No Sky," Nova said, "I won't leave you!"  
  
"Nova!" Sky shouted over the howling wind, "You must take the powerful one from here. Nova you must!"  
  
"Sky!" Nova shouted back. "Come on Sky! Come with us!"  
  
"No!" Sky said, her eyes full of anger. "I have to protect you. They shall attack us if I go. Leave Nova now!"  
  
"But Sky!" Nova shouted, "I love you, I can't lose you."  
  
Sky turned to face Nova, her eyes full of tears.   
  
"I love you too, Nova Meranka," Sky cried, "with all my heart. Please know, I shall always love you, no matter what happens, I shall always love you."  
  
Nova nodded at Sky, his eyes full of tears and dragged the powerful one aboard his Jedi star fighter.  
  
"You can't just leave her!" the powerful one exclaimed.  
  
"If it is what she wants," Nova said, his eyes still full of tears, "I shall let her."  
  
"Nova no!" the powerful one cried as the ship flew off. Nova took one last look at his eternal love, as he flew off.  
  
Sky smiled as she saw the ship fly away and she cried slightly before facing the darkness that had taken her Master's life.  
  
"You shall not get my life," Sky said.  
  
"That's what you think," the man replied. Sky looked at his face. It was the man she had apparently killed. He was alive!  
  
"I thought I killed you," Sky said angrily.  
  
"Once again, that's what you think," the man replied, giving her an evil grin.  
  
"This time I shall kill you," Sky cried angrily.  
  
"We shall see, young one," the man laughed, "Now draw your weapon!"  
  
Sky sat up. She was covered in a cold sweat and was panting loudly. She got up and walked into her bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she scooped some water into her hands and splashed it on her face. She looked into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, covered in water. Sky was still panting heavily. Running her hands through her hair, she walked back into her bedroom and flicked the light on. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. Was it a dream? Or a vision? Sky pondered these things when a loud crash came from the hallway, followed by a scream. Sky grabbed her lightsaber and rushed out into the halls, forgetting she was in her nightgown.  
  
"Kitty!" exclaimed Sky, running to Kitty's side. Kitty was on the floor shaking, and there was a droid in front of her.  
  
"Sky," Kitty said, quite scared, "my lightsaber, I forgot it."  
  
"Let me handle this," Sky said, leaving Kitty's said and creeping up to the droid. It immediately shot at her. Sky dodged the shot and saw Elaina rushing towards her.  
  
"Don't move," shouted Sky.  
  
"Movement tracker?" Elaina asked Sky.  
  
"Yes," Sky replied, standing completely still. Nova rushed out when he had heard Sky shout.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as he ran.  
  
"Nova freeze!" shouted Elaina. "It's a movement tracker."  
  
"You got a plan to take it out?" Nova asked, completely still.  
  
"Distract it," Sky said, her eyes watching the droid. Elaina nodded at Sky and began to run. The droid automatically followed Elaina. Elaina dodged and blocked shots. Sky made sure the droid was fully around before flipping over to the droid and ramming her lightsaber through it's back. The droid turned around and shot one last laser before falling over, terminated. The laser shot through the halls and hit the girl coming out of her compartment. The girl screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
"Elementari!" screamed Kitty and she immediately rushed to her side.  
  
"Nova get a Master," said Sky, very calm.  
  
"It'll be alright Elementari," Elaina said softly, putting a pillow, from her room, under her head.  
  
"Kitty," Elementari gasped, "I can't feel my leg."  
  
"It's ok," Kitty said, in tears. Sky watched as Kitty held Elementari's hand. The two girls were such good friends, it was hard to believe that Kitty just might lose Elementari.  
  
"There's a lot of blood," Elaina said, using the Force.  
  
"I don't think she'll live Elaina," Sky answered back, also using the Force, but blocking it from Kitty and Elementari. Sky and Elaina looked at each other and frowned, both sensing what the other was feeling. They immediately tended to Elementari.  
  
"Sky," Elementari choked.  
  
"Yes?" Sky answered.  
  
"Am I gonna be ok?" Elementari started to cough.  
  
"You're gonna be fine," Sky whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "you have to be."  
  
Then, Nova and Master Koon came to the scene.  
  
"Nova, Sky," Master Koon directed, "go fetch Master Unduli and bring a stretcher."  
  
Nova and Sky ran towards Master Unduli's chambers, not speaking a word.   
  
"I don't think she'll make it," Sky said to Nova, using the Force.  
  
"Don't think like that," Nova said back, kind of unsure.   
  
They reached Master Unduli's room and already she was standing outside the door.  
  
"I sensed you," Master Unduli said softly. "Now lead me to Elementari."  
  
The three ran, with a stretcher that Nova had grabbed, back to the place where Elementari lay.  
  
"Master Unduli," Master Koon spoke, "she's been hit by a movement-seeking super battle droid."  
  
"But how did it get into the temple?" Master Unduli asked.  
  
"Ow!" shrieked Elementari.  
  
"Help her!" Kitty screeched. "We'll figure it out later, just help her!"  
  
"Of course," Master Koon said.   
  
They immediately began to work on healing Elementari. By then, almost every student in that hallway was out and watching. Elementari screamed loudly and Kitty looked sick. Sky stood by Nova, not being able to be held by him in front of the Masters. Blake Peerce, a boy of 17, leaned against the wall of the hallway, watching Sakura. Sakura walked up to Sky and lightly touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"Sky?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Sky answered.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted," Sakura whispered, "please forgive me."  
  
"It's ok Sakura," Sky smiled, "I'm sorry too." The two girls hugged and Nova smiled when he saw that the two friends had made up.   
  
While all this was going on, Blake let out a huge sigh. He just stared at Sakura, not flinching when Elementari screamed or even blinking. He watched as the small figure moved about in her little white nightgown. He smiled to himself and ran his hand through his short, brown, spiked hair. He didn't even notice when the Masters had Elementari on a stretcher, bringing her to the medical room.   
  
Sakura smiled, her eyes full of tears, and headed towards her chambers. She turned around only to bump into another person.  
  
"Oh my stars," Sakura whispered as she looked up into the rugged face of the boy she had bumped into.  
  
"Sorry," the boy mumbled.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked, pulling away from the boy's chest, as much as she wanted to stay there.  
  
"Blake, Blake Peerce," he flashed her a smile that took her breath away.  
  
"How come I haven't seen you around here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Been on a lot of missions with my Master," Blake replied.  
  
"I see," Sakura looked him up and down.  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked, flashing her yet another smile.  
  
"Well I never," she replied, a little bit angry.  
  
"Cause I'm looking at you," he smiled, "and I sure am liking what I'm seeing."  
  
"Well then get a picture," she snapped, "it'll last longer."  
  
Sakura turned and walked into her chamber, slamming the door in Blake's face.  
  
"Feisty," Blake smiled and walked into his chamber.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Sky, Nova, Anakin, Elaina, Sakura, and to Sakura's disgust, Blake, gathered together in a training room to have lightsaber duels. Master Tiin watched over as the first pair went to fight. It was Sky and Nova.   
  
The two were blindfolded and told to use the Force to fight. Sky and Nova bowed at each other and began to fight. Nova took the offensive, trying to hit Sky every chance he got. Sky took to the defensive approach and blocked every attack Nova threw at her. The lightsabers were set on a low so that no one would get hurt, but you could feel a small burn if a lightsaber touched you. Sky decided to switch to being offensive, hitting Nova with everything she had in her. He blocked them all until Sky got closer. He smelt her hair and lost concentration. Sky quickly noticed this and swung her lightsaber around, knocking Nova's out of his hand.  
  
"Sky Beta wins!" Master Tiin said. "Next up, Anakin Skywalker and Elaina D'Moto!"  
  
Elaina and Anakin were blindfolded and they bowed at each other. Stepping back, Anakin lunged into attack, striking Elaina from the left and the right. Elaina blocked his attacks, striking back with as much force as he was using. Striking, blocking, striking, blocking, this went on for quite a while. Wearing both of them out. Anakin was covered in sweat and was panting heavily, while Elaina was drenched in sweat and was barely breathing. But both would not give up.  
  
"Enough!" said Master Tiin. "It's a tie."  
  
The two took off their blindfolds and smiled weakly at each other. Then they both collapsed on the floor. Sky ran and helped Elaina into a chair, while Nova helped Anakin into another chair.  
  
"Lastly," Master Tiin spoke, "We have Sakura Revned and Blake Peerce."  
  
The two were blindfolded and then started. Sakura immediately tried to kill Blake, coming after him with a strong offence. Blake easily blocked all her attacks, making it seem like he was fighting a mere child. Sakura kept attacking Blake, striking from the left and the right. She moved quickly, striking him from all angles. Sakura began to tire, panting heavily, and Blake sensed it. He decided he had to end this duel now. Almost immediately, he took the offensive, striking Sakura quickly. He took all the power he could and swung at Sakura. She dropped her lightsaber from the force of the blow and removed her blindfold.  
  
"Blake Peerce has won," Master Tiin said.  
  
Sakura glared at Blake, panting heavily. Blake looked back at her, sympathy in his eyes. Sakura looked away from him and then back at him. This time it wasn't a glare, but a look of amazement. She smiled at him and walked out of the room with Elaina. Blake looked at Nova then walked out of the room with him. Sky, no the other hand, went outside to the gardens.   
  
Meanwhile, Elaina and Anakin were walking around with Nova, Sakura and Blake. Blake and Sakura were flirting and Elaina, Nova and Anakin decided to leave Sakura and Blake alone. Blake winked at Nova and put his arm around Sakura's shoulder as the others walked off. Sakura blushed a deep red when Blake did this.   
  
"So…Sakura?" Blake asked. "Do you have anyone in your life?"  
  
"I have lot's of people in my life," Sakura said.  
  
"No…I mean…a boyfriend," Blake looked at Sakura.  
  
"Um. No…I don't," Sakura looked up into Blake's eyes. They were an astonishing brown and Sakura felt as though she could be lost in them forever. Blake leaned in and their lips met in a kiss. Sakura pulled away when she felt a shock run through her. Blake must have felt it too because he also pulled away. The two blushed and walked together to Blake's chambers. Once they were inside, Blake kissed Sakura again, getting a warm feeling run through his veins. He layed her down on the bed and began to kiss her all over. Sakura sighed and drank in Blake's kisses. Blake moaned as Sakura ran her hands up his body. And the two joined each other in a ancient dance of passion.  
  
***  
  
Sky walked through the gardens, touching stones and running her hands along benches. She sighed and sat down on a bench, putting her head in her hands. She thought about the dream she had the other night. Could it have been a vision? Or just a nightmare? Sky sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Oh Master, she thought, where are you?  
  
"Right here my child," came a deep voice from behind Sky.  
  
"Master!" Sky leaped up and gave her Master a hug.  
  
"Hello Sky," Master Dian Keto smiled. He smelt her hair and felt at home.  
  
"Master, why are you back?" Sky asked.  
  
"Do you want me gone?" Dian Keto joked.  
  
"Oh no Master," Sky pulled him closer to her and Dian Keto trembled, holding the small figure in his arms.  
  
"The mission is over," Dian Keto smiled.  
  
"Does this mean we shall be leaving soon?" Sky asked.  
  
"No, we are to stay at the temple," Dian Keto said, "we don't have any missions right now."  
  
"Oh good," Sky sighed and pulled away from Dian Keto. Dian Keto looked into the eyes of his apprentice. The usual joy was clouded by something else, something was wrong.  
  
"Is something bothering you Sky?" asked Dian Keto.  
  
"No Master," Sky lied. Dian Keto gave her an odd look and then watched as Nova ran towards them.  
  
"There you are Sky," panted Nova. "Uh…hello Master Dian Keto."  
  
"Hello Nova," Dian Keto replied.  
  
"I felt like going for a walk," Sky looked at Nova. Dian Keto noticed the way Nova looked at Sky, a look of pure love.  
  
"I must go see Master Unduli," Dian Keto said. "Goodbye Sky. Nova."  
  
"Goodbye Master," Sky reached up and hugged Dian Keto. Nova got tense.  
  
"Goodbye Master Dian Keto," Nova said behind clenched teeth. Dian Keto walked off, leaving Nova and Sky alone.  
  
"What was all that about?" Sky asked Nova.  
  
"You hugged him," Nova said, angrily.  
  
"So?" Sky said.  
  
"You can just go and hug other men Sky," Nova spat.  
  
"He's my Master Nova!" Sky exclaimed.  
  
"Still doesn't give you the right to hug him," Nova growled.  
  
"I have the right to do whatever I want, whenever I want Nova Meranka," Sky snapped. "So if you don't like it, you can leave."  
  
"Maybe I will," Nova snapped back.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Nova stormed off towards the temple and Sky dropped onto a bench.  
  
"Sithspit," she cried out. "Sithspit!"  
  
"Sky?" said a voice from behind her.  
  
"Oh hello Blaze," Sky said, wiping the tears form her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sky answered.  
  
"Ok," Blaze said. "So how have you been Sky? I haven't talked to you much."  
  
"Yeah," Sky said, "I've been really busy. I'm ok. How about you?"  
  
"I've been ok," Blaze answered. He sat down next to Sky. "Were you there when Elementari got shot?"  
  
"Yes," Sky said.  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I better go," Blaze said, "Master Tsurugi needs me."  
  
"Alright, bye Blaze," Sky said, she gave Blaze a hug and Blaze walked off.  
  
Sky got up and headed towards her chambers. Hoping not to see anyone. She just wanted to be alone for a while. 


	6. The Mission

Sky's mood had dampened that week and Elaina and Sakura were worried. Even Dian Keto couldn't bring a smile to Sky's face. Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. She and Blake were happily together, ever since the night when they had both proved their passion for each other.   
  
At breakfast, Elaina and Anakin sat with Nova, Blake, and Sakura. Kitty and Blaze sat with Sky, two tables away.   
  
"Look at her," Elaina pointed out, "Nova, she isn't even smiling."   
  
Nova just kept on eating, ignoring every word that Elaina said.  
  
"Nova," Anakin also said, showing his friend his concern, "she hasn't been eating."  
  
"Or sleeping," added Sakura.  
  
"Not to mention her fighting skills," Blake said. "She can't even beat me! And she used to beat me easily."  
  
"Listen," Nova snapped, " I don't need you guys on my back. I'll make decisions for myself!" Nova slammed his fork on the table and stormed out of the dinner hall. Sky looked up as she saw Nova leave the hall.   
  
"I feel sick," Sky said. Both Blaze and Kitty looked at her as she left the hall and then looked at each other.  
  
"She isn't doing to well," Kitty said.  
  
"I know," Blaze whispered. "She's dieing inside."  
  
Out in the hall, Sky walked quickly to her room and collapsed on the floor. She let out a small shriek of pain and looked at her foot. She had sprained her ankle.  
  
"Sithspit," Sky muttered under her breath.  
  
"Language like that won't help your ankle get better," said a deep voice.  
  
"Hey Blake," Sky said. "Can you help me please? I hurt my foot."  
  
"Sure Sky," Blake smiled and lifted Sky onto her feet. Sky's foot immediately collapsed, but Blake held her up. "You ok Sky?"  
  
"Yeah," Sky said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Blake asked, his eyes full of concern. Sky pulled away from Blake and collapsed on the floor again. "Sky, let me help you to your chambers."  
  
"No," Sky said, "I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not," Blake said, leading Sky to her room.   
  
"Blake let me go," Sky began to wriggle in Blake's grasp.  
  
"You're just gonna hurt yourself more," Blake said. He kept walking, while Sky tried to free herself from his grasp.  
  
"Let me go Blake," screeched Sky. A couple younglings looked their way.  
  
"Keep walking younglings," Blake directed. Sky used all her strength and pulled out of Blake's grasp. She immediately began to collapse but regained her strength, panting heavily, and stood up straight. She began to limp off towards her chambers. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Hot tears ran down her face and she screamed out in pain. Blake rushed to her side but she pushed him aside. Tears streaming down her face, she gathered the Force and lifted herself up. She stumbled a bit, but managed to stand on her own. She began to walk and stumbled yet again, but kept herself steady.  
  
Blake watched, unable to move, as Sky forced herself to get up. He couldn't believe she was that determined.  
  
"What she doing?" asked Blaze, coming up behind Blake.  
  
"She's showing that she can do things for herself," Blake said, in awe of the women that stood before him.  
  
"And…that…is…that," panted Sky. She gave Blake a huge smile, one he hadn't seen in days. He smiled back at her. Sky limped towards the two boys and collapsed. Blake immediately caught her with his fast reflexes. Sakura, Anakin, and Elaina ran out to see Blake catch Sky.  
  
"What happened?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Sky here, has learned to stand on her own two feet," Blake smiled at her.  
  
"Are you alright Sky?" Elaina asked, quite concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," smiled Sky. "Just fine."  
  
"Sky!?" said an out-of-breath Nova. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Nova," Sky smiled at Blake and then signalled for him to let her go. He dropped his arms only to move them around Sakura's waist. Sky limped off to her chambers and shut the door. Nova looked at the group and went to Sky's door.  
  
"Sky," Nova pleaded, "please open the door."  
  
There was no noise from inside.  
  
"Please Sky," begged Nova.  
  
"Why should I let you?" Sky answered. "So you and I can get back together and you can boss me around. Well sorry Nova, but I can stand on my own two feet and I won't let anyone boss me around."  
  
"Sky," Nova said softly, "I won't do it again. I was jealous. Oh please talk to me."   
  
The door of Sky's room opened slowly. She looked out only to see Nova standing in front of her door and a group of spectators standing behind Nova. Kitty walked into the hall and up to Sky's door. She shoved Nova out of the way.  
  
"Sky," Kitty said, "I'm going to see Elementari, do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure," Sky smiled, "Blaze come on. You can see her too."  
  
"Ok!" Blaze ran over to Sky and swung his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" she shrieked.   
  
"Sorry," Blaze blushed and pulled his arm off her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you," Sky said, wincing a bit.  
  
"No problem," Blaze said softly.  
  
"Sithspit," Nova muttered and he slammed his fist on Sky's door.  
  
"Nova," Elaina said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "it's alright. She'll be back."  
  
"Well I'll be waiting for her," Nova said and he walked into Sky's chambers.  
  
"Uh oh," Sakura said.  
  
"It'll be alright," Blake said softly. "Sky will come around."  
  
"I hope," Anakin said softly, "for both their sakes."  
  
***  
  
"Thanks for coming and visiting me guys," Elementari said.  
  
"No problem," Sky smiled at her friend. Elementari's once dancing grey eyes were now dull and lifeless. Sky looked at Kitty and felt her distress. Kitty and Elementari were very close, and Kitty was scared, she had almost lost her best friend. Sky looked at Blaze, he was staring at her. Sky gave him a weird look.  
  
"I should be up and about tomorrow," Elementari said.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" the nurse said, carrying some sheets. "You'll be in here for another week or so. That was quite a blow."  
  
"I don't want to stay here another week," whined Elementari. "It's so boring. Please let me out."  
  
"Well," Blaze suggested, "Sky, Kitty and I could stay with you for a bit."  
  
"That would be great," smiled Elementari.  
  
Blaze, Kitty and Sky stayed with Elementari for a while. Flipping through some magazines on the new Pod Racers and talked about their home planets. Elementari had been raised on Kashyyyk along with Kitty. Elementari had lived with her father and mother and her older sister, Smis. Her sister had fallen in love with a wookie, from what Elementari could remember, seeing as she was only six. Her parents had disowned Smis and turned to Elementari for a hope. She had failed them when it turned out she was strong with the Force, and her parents told her to never return home. Smis, on the other hand, wrote to Elementari every week, with letters of her family.   
  
"I should be going now," Sky said. "It's late."  
  
Kitty had fallen asleep in a chair, and Blaze was slowly dozing off.   
  
"Yes," Elementari yawned, "thanks for coming Sky."  
  
"No problem Elementari," Sky managed a weak smile and walked out of the room.   
  
"Sky wait!" Blaze shouted.  
  
"Alright," yawned Sky.  
  
"I'll walk you to your room," Blaze offered.  
  
"Thanks," Sky gave him a tired smile and yawned again.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached Sky's room.  
  
"Thanks again for walking me to my room," Sky said.  
  
"No problem," Blaze smiled. Sky kissed him on the cheek and punched in the code for her room.   
  
She walked in and shut the door. She took off her cloak and threw it over a chair. She slowly took off her boots and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. She yawned and turned on the light beside her bed and screamed.   
  
"Sky," Nova said, yawning, "don't scream like that."  
  
"Don't tell me what to and not to do Nova," Sky said.  
  
"I wasn't trying to tell you to do anything," Nova said softly, "but if they here you scream, then we're caught."  
  
"You're right," Sky sighed. She yawned and dropped down onto the bed beside Nova.  
  
"Sky, I'm sorry," Nova pleaded, looking down into her eyes. Sky immediately stood up and started pacing the room.  
  
"I know Nova," Sky said, looking at him with her brilliant violet eyes.   
  
Nova stood up and took two huge strides over to her. He pulled her close and looked down on her. She was much shorter without her boots. He looked into her eyes, and gave her a look that made her shake all over. Nova dipped his head and kissed Sky on the lips, making her shudder. She moved her arms around Nova's shoulders and moved her hands to his head. Nova broke the kiss to kiss her neck, moving her hair out of the way.  
  
"Nova?" whispered Sky.  
  
"Mhmm," mumbled Nova, he stopped kissing her neck and buried in his face in the curve of it instead.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did," Sky said, playing with his hair.  
  
"Don't be sorry Sky," Nova said softly, "I was jealous, it's not your fault."  
  
"I love you Nova," Sky whispered. Nova stood straight up and looked into her eyes. His blue eyes pierced through her and shot straight into her soul. She shuddered and broke her gaze with him. Nova kissed Sky again, softly, and fell backwards onto the bed. He began to snore.  
  
"He fell asleep," Sky muttered to herself, giggling at the man who was so oddly sprawled out on her bed, snoring loudly. She grabbed a blanket and covered Nova. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then went over to her couch and curled up on it, using her cloak as a blanket. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
Meanwhile, Blake and Sakura were still up, in Sakura's chambers. Blake was sitting on the couch with Sakura resting on his chest.  
  
"Sakura?" Blake asked.  
  
"Mhmm?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Do you think," Blake asked, "that we'll be together forever?"  
  
Sakura lifted herself up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean," Blake stuttered, "um…I gotta go."  
  
Blake stood up and ran out of the room. Sakura stood up and then flopped down on her bed.  
  
"Men," she muttered, before falling asleep.  
  
~***~  
  
"I'm serious here Anakin," exclaimed Elaina.  
  
"I'm not falling for your tricks again Elaina," Anakin said, "do I look stupid to you?"  
  
Elaina gave Anakin a weird look.  
  
"Ok don't answer that," Anakin said.  
  
"C'mon Anakin," Elaina pleaded, "I'm not kidding around this time!"  
  
"I don't believe you," Anakin said, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Elaina. "You're impossible, Skywalker, completely IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"I'm impossible?" gasped Anakin, "I'm sorry Miss. D'Moto, but I'm not that only one who is impossible."  
  
"Don't turn the tables here," Elaina said loudly. "Anakin, I won't blame this on you this time. I promise."  
  
"Ok fine!" Anakin said, giving in, "but you do, and I swear I will never help you again."  
  
"Thank you!" Elaina exclaimed, she gave him a hug. "You're the best Anakin, I love you."  
  
Anakin gave her a weird look and pulled away from her.  
  
'What?"  
  
"I..uhh… didn't mean it that way," Elaina stuttered.  
  
"Alright," Anakin said. He got a mischievous look in his eye. "So, who is our victim today?"  
  
Elaina's eyes shone with a pure evil. "Our lucky victim today is young Blaze." Elaina winked at Anakin. He smiled at her.  
  
"Ah yes," Anakin said, "Blaze. Well, what's the plan."  
  
"We are going to die his hair bright pink," Elaina said, her eyes flashed magnificently, "tonight."  
  
"Sounds good," Anakin gave her a smile that took Elaina's breath away. Elaina smiled back, her eyes danced of mischief. Anakin got lost in her eyes for a bit then snapped back to reality.  
  
"One last thing," Elaina said, "we're also going to put a pink crystal in Blaze's lightsaber, that I need your help on."  
  
"No problem," Anakin bragged.  
  
"Don't bother bragging around me, Skywalker," Elaina said, "I already know you're good at stuff like that."  
  
"I like to brag," Anakin said, "so I'll brag if I want to." He stuck his tongue out at Elaina.  
  
"I suggest you stick that tongue back in your mouth," Elaina threatened, "or I'll bite it off!"  
  
"Sure sure," Anakin laughed. Elaina looked at him and began to laugh also.  
  
Anakin and Elaina looked at each other for a moment, and then Anakin dipped his head and kissed Elaina. She drank it in for a second, before pulling away.  
  
"So," Elaina stuttered, "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Anakin.  
  
Elaina walked off, and instead of heading to her chambers, she headed towards Sky's.  
  
***  
  
"You what!?" Sky asked excitedly.  
  
"We kissed," Elaina blushed.  
  
"Ah!" Sky exclaimed. "That's lovely!"  
  
"No it isn't!" Elaina said. "I just want to be friends with him! If that kiss had never happened, we would just be friends. Now things are awkward!"  
  
"Calm down," Sky said. "This means Anakin really does have feelings for you."  
  
"I guess so," Elaina said. She started to pace up and down the floor.  
  
"Quit pacing like that," Sky said, "you'll go right through the floor, the way you're pacing."  
  
"Maybe I want to go through the floor," Elaina said.  
  
"Oh no you don't Elaina D'Moto," Sky said sternly, "you are going to continue your plans you had with Anakin, or I'll have to interfere and you'll be in trouble."  
  
"Well if you put it that way," Elaina said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh you know I could beat you," Sky said.  
  
"Yes you could," Elaina laughed, "if I didn't have a lightsaber. Because if I did, you'd be dead."  
  
"I'm not that bad of a lightsaber duellist," Sky pouted, "I can beat Nova."  
  
"Because he loves you and is distracted by the thoughts of you by him," Elaina teased.  
  
"Yes," Sky said, quite cockily, "I am just so beautiful, no man can resist me."  
  
"Keep dreaming," Elaina laughed, "I'm just kidding Sky, many men would kill for you."  
  
"I know," Sky said, and began laughing.  
  
"Sithspit," Elaina muttered, "I have to go meet Anakin, we have a prank to pull."  
  
"Oh," Sky immediately got a look of mischievousness in her eyes, "who's the victim this time?"  
  
"Blaze," Elaina said. Elaina looked at the look of concern that danced on Sky's face. "Don't worry. We're just dying his hair pink and putting a pink crystal in his lightsaber."  
  
"Ok," Sky said, eyeing her friend suspiciously.  
  
"Quit with the look Beta," Elaina said. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok," Sky said.  
  
Elaina walked into the hall and went to her chambers. She grabbed the hair dye and the pink crystal and went back into the hall. She met up with Anakin.  
  
"Got everything you need?" whispered Elaina.  
  
"Yeah," Anakin whispered back.  
  
"You ready for this?" Elaina whispered yet again.  
  
"I was born ready," Anakin flashed Elaina a lopsided smile and the two headed towards Blaze's chambers.  
  
Anakin typed in Blaze's password for his room and Elaina slipped silently into the chambers, followed by Anakin. Anakin grabbed the crystal out of Elaina's hand, blushing when their hands touched, and headed for Blaze's lightsaber. He immediately began work. Elaina began to dye Blaze's hair pink. She had learned from Sky, that you don't always have to die someone's hair with water. The trick was, to just put the powder in their hair, and they'll rub it in when they go in the shower. Elaina whispered a small 'thank you' to Sky and began to put the powder in Blaze's hair. She smiled as she finished and looked at Anakin. He had already finished changing crystals and now held a blue crystal in his hand. He winked at Elaina and the two of them walked out of the room and shut the door. Anakin walked Elaina to her chambers.  
  
"I can't wait to see his face," Elaina said.  
  
"Neither can I," Anakin replied. Flashing her another lopsided grin. Elaina blushed deeply and looked at the ground. Anakin lifted her chin up and bent down to kiss her. Elaina kissed him back. The two pulled away from each other after a moment and both smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Anakin." Elaina said softly.  
  
"G'night Elaina," Anakin replied, his voice a soft whisper.  
  
Elaina walked into her room and sighed. She dropped onto her bed and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Blaze couldn't figure out why people were laughing at him. Even Sky was snickering at him.  
  
"Love the look Blaze," Blake laughed, his arms around Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sakura giggled, "It's totally you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Blaze asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing," laughed Nova, his arms wrapped around Sky.  
  
"Sky, do you know what they're talking about?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Umm…no?" Sky lied.  
  
Elaina and Anakin, on the other hand, were on the ground in gut splitting laughter.   
  
"Elaina D'Moto!" barked Master Tiin. "You and your friends are to report to the training room, where we shall battle, again."  
  
"Yes Master," Elaina said, her eyes still full of tears.  
  
The group headed towards the battle room, meeting Kitty on the way.  
  
"'First up is Kitty against Blaze," Master Tiin said loudly.  
  
The two bowed at each other and drew their lightsabers and waited for the single.  
  
"Go!" Master Tiin shouted.   
  
The two turned on their lightsabers and Blaze screamed and dropped his. It was coloured a bubble gum pink. The room split into laughter and Master Tiin even had a smile playing on his lips. Sky had fallen on the ground with Nova leaning against the wall laughing. Anakin and Elaina had collapsed upon each other and were laughing so hard, they could barely breath. Sakura had fallen, but was being held up by Blake, who was laughing uncontrollably. Kitty had bent over in laughter, holding her stomach.   
  
"What happened to my lightsaber?!?!" screamed Blaze.  
  
"Calm down Blaze," Master Tiin said.  
  
" No!" shouted Blaze. "What happened to my lightsaber!?!? Why is it pink!?!?!"  
  
"Blaze that's enough!" shouted Master Tiin. "Come with me!"  
  
Master Tiin and Blaze left the room and everyone stopped laughing.  
  
"Uh oh," Elaina said and she bit her lip. She looked at Anakin, who also had a look of fear on his face.  
  
"Nova!" shouted Master Habitoe.  
  
"Master!" Nova exclaimed. "What are you doing back?"  
  
"No time for that," Master Habitoe said, "Now, everyone must follow me."  
  
"Yes Master," Nova said.  
  
The group followed Master Habitoe to the Jedi Council room, and found all their Masters waiting there for them.  
  
"Master Dian Keto!" gasped Sky.  
  
"Master Gyakutenno!" Elaina said.  
  
"Master Megami?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Hello Master Succumbus," said Sakura quietly.  
  
"Master Conache?" Blake said in shock.  
  
"Listen you must," Master Yoda said. "Great evil there is on the planet of Degabah. "  
  
"We have found the body of Rebecca Mikilate," Master Windu spoke.  
  
A loud gasp sounded from a small body in the corner.  
  
"Rebecca!" Kitty gasped.  
  
"Who's Rebecca?" Nova asked.  
  
"My…twin sister," Kitty said, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"She is dead now Kitty," Master Obi-Wan said.   
  
"The Sith have found out she is not the one they needed," Master Windu said, "so they disposed of her. They are after the child they should have taken instead of Rebecca. The Powerful One."  
  
"But that means…" Sky said. She looked at Kitty.  
  
"Yes Sky," Master Dian Keto said, "they are after Kitty."  
  
"Kill Sith, and protect The Powerful One, you must," Master Yoda said.  
  
"If it means my death," Sakura said, "I shall protect Kitty."  
  
"Same here," Sky said.  
  
"Me too," Elaina said.  
  
Kitty was in tears, looking at her friends.  
  
"And if it means my death," said Elementari, from the door, "I shall make sure that the Sith will not get The Powerful One."  
  
Kitty smiled at her friends.  
  
"So be it," Master Windu spoke, "you are to head for Degabah. Tonight." 


	7. The Beginning Of The Battle

Sky's head bobbed as the ship sped through space. She yawned and watched Kitty. Kitty hadn't moved an inch the whole time she had been on the ship. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, her body perfectly still. Sky looked at Kitty then looked at her friends. Most of them were sleeping, except Nova. He caught her gaze and looked back at her. Her eyes gleamed as though tears were developing. Nova sighed deeply and stood up. He made sure that no Masters were in the room and walked over to Sky. He held her in his arms and rested his head atop hers.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nova asked softly.  
  
"Kitty," Sky said, "look at her."  
  
Nova didn't need to glance at Kitty. He knew she had not moved since she sat down on the ship.  
  
"Nova," Sky said softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if…what if…one of us doesn't make it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean…if one of us…dies."  
  
"Sky, we'll be ok," Nova pulled Sky closer to him. "Our friends are in no danger."  
  
"Not them," cried Sky, "you or me."  
  
Nova fell silent.  
  
"What will happen Nova?"  
  
"Sky, if anything happens to me, I want you to find someone else," Nova said softly, tears starting to form in his eyes at the thought of Sky with another man. Dian Keto flashed through his mind. Nova clenched his teeth and held back tears.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to," Sky whispered softly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love you to much."  
  
"I love you to Sky."  
  
Sky rested her head on Nova's chest and closed her eyes.   
  
"Sky?"  
  
"Mhmm," Sky said drowsily.  
  
"If we both make it out of this," Nova said, "will you marry me?"  
  
Sky lifted her head off Nova's chest and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Not even a sarlacc could stop me."  
  
Nova smiled and kissed Sky. Sky broke the kiss and smiled. She then rested her head on Nova's chest again and fell into a comforted sleep.  
  
Nova, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He had to make sure that both he and Sky made it. He closed his eyes and pictured Sky on their wedding day. He smiled and fell asleep also.  
  
~***~  
  
Elaina woke with a start. She looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon Nova and Sky, both using each other for support. She turned her gaze towards Elementari. Her hair fell over her face as she sighed softly. Elaina smiled and looked at Kitty. The smile was immediately wiped off her face. Kitty looked pale and sick, like she had a dreaded flu. Elaina looked at the floor before turning her gaze to Blake and Sakura. Blake's hand had found Sakura's and had a firm grasp on her. Elaina smiled and looked at Anakin. He was breathing deeply, his mouth slightly open. Elaina heard him mutter the name 'Padme' and her smile faded. She turned away from Anakin and stood up.   
  
She walked through the hall of the ship and headed the cockpit where her Master and the other's Masters were located.  
  
"Elaina?" Master Gyakutenno asked. "What are you doing up child?"  
  
"I no longer felt like sleeping," Elaina said. "How much longer until we reach the Degabah system?"  
  
"A few more hours," Master Obi-Wan said.   
  
"Master? If the Sith is after Kitty," asked Elaina, "why is she coming along?"  
  
"Bait," Master Dian Keto replied, "the Sith won't come if Kitty isn't with us."  
  
"I see," Elaina said.  
  
"I must speak to Sky," Master Dian Keto said, "I shall go get her."  
  
"Umm…wait!" Elaina cried, "I'll get Sky for you. I have to go wake Anakin anyways."  
  
"Alright," Dian Keto said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Elaina rushed towards the room where everyone was sleeping.   
  
"Sky!" Elaina exclaimed.  
  
"What's going on?" Sky mumbled, waking up.  
  
"Master Dian Keto wants to see you," Elaina said. "He was about to come in here."  
  
"Oh my stars," Sky said, gazing at Nova. "Thanks for warning me Elaina. Alright well, I best go see Master Dian Keto."  
  
Sky lifted herself off Nova.  
  
"Mm…what's going on?" Nova woke up, yawning.  
  
"I have to go see Master Dian Keto."  
  
Nova's eyes suddenly turned cold.  
  
"Sky, he wants to see you now."  
  
"Alright, Elaina, I'm going."  
  
Sky stood up and walked out the door. Nova watched her and, when she was out of sight, pounded his fists on the wall.  
  
"Course it's Dian Keto," Nova said angrily, "it's always Dian Keto."  
  
"It's Master Dian Keto," Elaina said softly.  
  
"I'd rather die than call him Master," spat Nova.  
  
"Peace over anger, honour over hate, strength over fear," Elaina said clearly. "Dian Keto means a lot to Sky. He is like her father. So stop your worrying Nova."  
  
"I'm not worrying," Nova grumbled, "I'm jealous."  
  
"Of what?" Elaina laughed. "You want to be a father to Sky? Or her lover?"  
  
"You know which one I want," Nova said. "You're right Elaina, I'm being stupid."  
  
"Yes, you are," Elaina said, walking over to wake Elementari.  
  
"I'd still rather die than call him Master though," Nova mumbled.  
  
"I heard that," Elaina called to him.  
  
Nova moaned and got up. He walked out of the chamber and walked off in the direction Sky went.  
  
"Son of a Sith," Elaina said, watching Nova leave.  
  
"Huh?" Elementari said softly, "what's going on?"  
  
"Time to wake up everyone," shouted Elaina.  
  
Blake's eyes opened and he stared at Sakura, whom was already sitting up and glaring at Elaina. Anakin grumbled and turned over. Kitty stayed perfectly still. Not even blinking. Elaina frowned at her but went to stare out the window of the ship. The heavens flew past, star after beautiful star. She sighed deeply and felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Elaina said.  
  
"Almost as beautiful as you," Anakin said.  
  
"Enough is enough Anakin," Elaina said softly, "I know you are still thinking of Padme. I heard you say her name in your sleep. I know you love her."  
  
"Elaina," Anakin said softly, looking into her eyes. Instead of finding the usual dance of joy in them, he found mirrors. Reflecting no emotion, just his image. "I care about you a lot."  
  
"Thank you," Elaina said. She looked at Anakin and felt hot tears build up in her eyes. "I think I should go find Sky. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Anakin said. He watched Elaina walk swiftly through the room and glance at him one more time before walking out of the door. Anakin went back to watching the heavens speed past. He breathed deeply. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the window. He concentrated on Elaina, and saw her. She was crying, alone, in an empty room. His heart felt crushed. Then Padme came into his mind. Her beautiful brown eyes, her long silky hair, her perfect body, her strength, her intelligence. Anakin's heart raced. Elaina's cold emotionless eyes flashed through his mind and shook him to the core. Padme's silky hair and beautiful eyes flashed through his mind. Anakin banged his head on the window.  
  
"You shouldn't do that," said a voice. "You'll break right through the window."  
  
"Whatta want Blake?" Anakin asked, quite annoyed.  
  
"Well, I saw you banging your head on a window, I kinda wondered what in the world you were doing," Blake said.  
  
"I was banging my head on the window," Anakin said coldly, "Could it be anymore obvious?"  
  
"Listen, man, I came over here to help you out," Blake said, "but if you don't want it, just say so, don't be giving me none of your attitude. Got it?"  
  
"Sorry, Blake," Anakin said softly, "it's just, Elaina thinks that I still love Padme, and I do, but I love Elaina too. It's a huge mess."  
  
"Elaina knows you love Padme," Blake said, "and it hurts her. But, she don't know you love her. Ever think of telling her you love her?"  
  
"Think it'll work?" Anakin asked, lifting his head off the window.  
  
"I know it'll work," Blake flashed him a smile, "now go get her, man!"  
  
"Ok," Anakin smiled and ran out of the room.  
  
"What was all that?" Sakura asked, coming up to Blake and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Anakin's gonna tell Elaina he loves her," Blake smiled.  
  
"Bout time," Sakura laughed, "I knew all along, they are in love, and I'm tired of them pretending they're not!"  
  
"I know, babe, I know," and Blake dipped his head and claimed a kiss.  
  
***  
  
"Stupid…no…good…Jedi," Elaina cried.  
  
She was in the storage room. The darkness hiding the river of tears that fell from her eyes. She mumbled words, that most would never hear fall from her lips.  
  
"Son of a Sith!" she cried.  
  
"Elaina," came a soft voice from the door.  
  
"Go away," she snapped.  
  
"Please talk to me," said the voice again.  
  
"What is there to talk about?" Elaina asked. "Anakin, you love Padme, and it's fine. It's all fine."  
  
Elaina began to cry again.  
  
"There's another person, who has my love," Anakin whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Elaina said, sarcastically, "it's probably Sabe. Tsk, tsk, Skywalker, what if your beloved Padme finds out?"  
  
"It's you, Elaina," Anakin whispered. He felt her shock through the Force.  
  
"What do you mean, it's me?" she stuttered.  
  
"I love you, Elaina," Anakin said. He walked over to Elaina and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Me? Why me?" she stuttered.  
  
"Because you're smart, beautiful, strong, opinionative, sarcastic, and completely perfect," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Not as perfect as Padme," she mumbled.  
  
"You're more perfect than Padme," he whispered, yet again.  
  
"You're lying," she said, "I can tell."  
  
Anakin fell silent.  
  
"Listen, you don't love me ok?" Elaina cried, "stop pretending you do!"  
  
She ran out of the room and left Anakin sitting in the dark, crying.  
  
***  
  
The ship landed on the spongy ground of Degabah. The population of the ship walked out. The air carried a foul smell and cold, that went up your spine. The Masters walked before the apprentices, whom were circling Kitty, protecting her.  
  
Suddenly, a shot came out from the trees, it hit Masters Gyakutenno, Megami, Succumbus, Conache and Habitoe, fell to the ground.  
  
"Master!" screamed the apprentices of the fallen Masters.  
  
"Keep calm," Master Dian Keto spoke.  
  
A shadow stepped out of the trees.  
  
"Some Jedi Masters," the shadow spoke, "can't even block shots."  
  
"Who are you?" Dian Keto asked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," the shadow laughed.  
  
"Show your face!" Dian Keto called.  
  
A terrible, dark man moved toward Sky's Master. Sky screamed his name but he didn't hear her. He was trying to protect her.  
  
"Master, no!" Sky screamed as the dark man stabbed his lightsaber through Dian Keto's chest. Dian Keto crumbled to the ground with one last word.  
  
"Protect…protect…the powerful one." And with that he died.  
  
"No!" screamed Sky.  
  
"Sky, Sky, please come," pleaded a voice, "please, you must leave."  
  
"No," Sky said, standing up, fire burning in her eyes. "I'm tired of running. Whether it means my death or not, I shall follow my Master's request. I shall protect the powerful one."  
  
"Sky, no," Nova pleaded, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Leave," Sky shouted, "Leave, now!"  
  
"No, Sky," Nova said, "I won't leave you!"  
  
"Nova!" Sky shouted over the howling wind, "You must take the powerful one from here. Nova, you must!"  
  
"Sky!" Nova shouted back. "Come on Sky! Come with us!"  
  
"No!" Sky said, her eyes full of anger. "I have to protect you. They shall attack us if I go. Leave, Nova, now!"  
  
"But Sky!" Nova shouted, "I love you, I can't lose you."  
  
Sky turned to face Nova, her eyes full of tears.   
  
"I love you too, Nova Meranka," Sky cried, "with all my heart. Please know, I shall always love you, no matter what happens, I shall always love you."  
  
Nova nodded at Sky, his eyes full of tears and dragged the powerful one aboard his Jedi star fighter.  
  
"You can't just leave her!" the powerful one exclaimed.  
  
"If it is what she wants," Nova said, his eyes still full of tears, "I shall let her."  
  
"Nova, no!" the powerful one cried as the ship flew off. Nova took one last look at his eternal love, as he flew off.  
  
Sky smiled as she saw the ship fly away and she cried slightly before facing the darkness that had taken her Master's life.  
  
"You shall not get my life," Sky said.  
  
"That's what you think," the man replied. Sky looked at his face. It was the man she had apparently killed. He was alive!  
  
"I thought I killed you," Sky said angrily.  
  
"Once again, that's what you think," the man replied, giving her an evil grin.  
  
"This time I shall kill you," Sky cried angrily.  
  
"We shall see, young one," the man laughed, "Now draw your weapon!" 


	8. The Final Battle

Sky braced herself as the attacker leapt towards her, lightsaber flailing madly as he flew.  
  
"Xanatos," Sky said, blocking his attack, "you won't survive this time. I'll make sure of it!"  
  
"I think not, Miss Beta," Xanatos laughed, as he swung his lightsaber. Sky flipped backwards, but was to slow, and got sliced across the arm.  
  
She moaned out in pain. Sky lunged towards Xanatos, and sliced through his circle shaped scar on his cheek.  
  
"You've met your match," Sky spat. "You son of a Sith!"  
  
"You shall not win, young one," Xanatos called out to her, "you'll die, and the Powerful One, will belong to the Sith!"  
  
"Never," Sky yelled.   
  
Xanatos lunged at Sky, driving his lightsaber towards her chest. Sky flipped backwards and dodged the deadly strike. She lunged forward, her lightsaber perfectly aligned, and aimed for Xanatos's heart. She missed. He kicked her in the stomach as she fell backwards. Sky fell onto her back and was about to get up when Xanatos's lightsaber came in front of her neck.  
  
"Now, I kill you," Xanatos laughed.  
  
"I think not," Sky said as she wrapped her legs around Xanatos's and tripped him.   
  
She jumped up, but got slashed across the stomach from Xanatos's falling lightsaber. She moaned out in pain and touched the spot where the lightsaber had cut her. Blood ran down her robes, down to the ground, staining her boots.  
  
"I need your help," Sky said through the Force, "please, Nova, Elaina, Kitty, Anakin, Elementari, hear me and help me. Please."  
  
Sky shook as she felt her friend's power flow through her. She looked down and smiled as she felt Nova's warm and tender love, Elaina's brave and courageous friendship, Kitty's sweet and helpful friendship, Anakin's powerful, yet gentle friendship, and Elementari's strong friendship. She raised her head and looked right into the eyes of Xanatos.  
  
"This is your last fight, Xanatos," Sky said, "You will not defeat me."   
  
Sky tapped into her friend's Force and used it to send waves of light through Xanatos. His body trembled as Sky pushed more and more of her pain and suffering and her friend's pain and suffering. Xanatos moaned out and fell to the ground. Sky drained all of her pain and suffering out of her and pushed it into Xanatos.  
  
"Now you know pain," Sky panted, and drained the rest of her pain into Xanatos.   
  
Sky fell to the ground as Xanatos's body curled up, a river of blood coming from his mouth and wound. Sky smiled and picked up her intercom.  
  
"Nova," Sky whispered, "can you hear me?"  
  
"Sky? Are you alright?" Nova's soothing voice came.  
  
"Yes," Sky said, "I beat him, it's over."  
  
"I'm coming for you, Sky," Nova said. "Stay where you are."  
  
"No problem," Sky fell asleep.  
  
~***~  
  
In the ship, Elaina came up behind Nova.  
  
"Was that Sky?" Elaina asked, her voice carrying worry.  
  
"Yes," Nova smiled, "She won. She's ok."  
  
"Oh, Nova!" Elaina's eyes began to water, "That's so good to hear!"  
  
"I know," Nova said, his own eyes filling with tears. "I'm coming Sky, hold on."  
  
a/n: woo hooo, two chapters left, I'm sorry Elementari, not enough gore and blood for you, I tried my best=( ok well, next chapter up soon!!! P.s. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be long. Promise. 


	9. My Last Breath

a/n: this chapter is based on the Evanessence song 'My Last Breath'. Of course, I do not own this song, it belongs to the great band, Evanessence.  
  
The ship touched lightly on the planet and almost immediately, Nova ran out of the ship to Sky's side.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"Sky," Nova said softly.  
  
"Hello, Nova," Sky whispered. She coughed. "I'm not going to live, Nova."  
  
"Yes you are," Nova said softly, "we're going to take you back to the temple and you'll get healed."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"No, Nova," Sky said softly, "You know I won't survive."  
  
"Yes you will, Sky," Nova cried, "you'll get healed and we'll marry and have children and we'll be happy."  
  
Now, all the people from the ship were observing the tragic scene.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"I love you Nova," Sky said softly. "Don't mourn for me."  
  
"Sky, you're not leaving," Nova cried, "please don't leave me."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Elaina began to weep. Elementari's eyes filled with tears. Kitty sobbed into Anakin's shoulder. Anakin shuddered at the dreadful scene. Blake and Sakura held each other for support.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"I love you, Nova," Sky said softly. "I always will. I'll be waiting for you. Protect the Powerful One, Nova, for me." And she let out one last breath, before dieing.  
  
"Sky," Nova sobbed, "No, Sky."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Nova sobbed into Sky's lifeless body.   
  
"Sky, come back, please come back," he sobbed.  
  
"Nova," Elaina walked over to him, weeping. "Nova, I'm so sorry."  
  
Nova stood up and grabbed Elaina into a hug. The two, the most closest to Sky, held each other and wept.  
  
Sakura cried into Blake's shoulder, while Blake sobbed, his tears falling into Sakura's hair. Anakin held Kitty, as she sobbed, weeping himself. Elementari fell to the ground and bent over, tears streaming to the ground.  
  
Nova pulled away from Elaina and walked over to Kitty, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he brought her onto the ship. The others followed. Nova, Anakin and Blake came back a few minutes later and lifted Sky's body into the ship. They laid her down on a bed in a spare room and covered her with a blanket. Nova kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you again, Sky," Nova smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
~***~  
  
The next few days at the temple were full of grief for Sky, and the Masters whom gave their lives to protect Kitty. The funeral for Sky was magnificent. Beautiful blue orchids were found all around. They buried Sky on her home planet, Corellia. Nova gave an excellent speech about Sky. But the best had to be Elaina's speech.  
  
"I've knew Sky since I was very little," Elaina began, "she was my best friend, practically a sister. We shared everything and did everything together. Masters said we were inseparable. When we became Padawans, we didn't see each other as much, but still kept a tight bond. She was a helpful friend, always there when her friends needed her. She was mischievous, and we often pulled pranks on Masters and fellow students. She was calm and patient, but had a bad temper. She was the sweetest girl I knew, and she'll always be in my heart. Goodbye, Sky, I'll see you again, old friend."  
  
The gang paid their tributes to Sky and went back to the temple. Nova stared out of the window all the way back to the temple.  
  
"Nova?" Elaina asked, sitting down beside Nova.  
  
"Yes?" Nova replied, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"Are you alright?" Elaina asked, quite concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Nova replied. He turned to look at Elaina.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" Elaina said softly.  
  
"With all my heart," Nova said.  
  
"Oh, Nova," Elaina hugged him. "She's watching you, she is waiting for you. But don't go to her just yet. You have to protect Kitty, of course."  
  
"I know," Nova said, into Elaina's shoulder, "she'll just have to wait a little longer."  
  
"As much as she'll hate waiting, you know how Sky is about waiting," Elaina laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah," Nova laughed, "as much as she is going to hate it, she'll just have to wait."  
  
a/n: ahahahahahahahahahahaha, I killed myself off, sweet eh? Lol, please please PLEASE review. Only one more chapter, the epilogue. Heehee. 


	10. Epilogue

Nova grew up to be on the Jedi council, while protecting the Powerful One, as his love had requested. He did join Sky once again, in an eternal, blissful place, they had all to themselves. She had hated waiting, but admitted, it was well worth the wait.  
  
Elaina grew to be a powerful Jedi, and was accepted onto the Jedi council, but gave that up to teach Padawans.   
  
Kitty grew up to be a healer in the Jedi Temple, using her powers of the Force to heal. She and Nova had a very tight bond, because he was her protector.  
  
Elementari became a JedI, but went back to her home planet to visit her sister and brother-in-law. It turns out, Elementari was an aunt.  
  
Blake and Sakura married and had a daughter, whom they named Sky, after their friend. Sakura was killed two years later by a Sith. Blake still has his daughter and is now a grandfather.  
  
Anakin married Padme, much to Elaina's disgust, and had two children. He then turned to the Dark Side, becoming Darth Vader. He was turned back to the good side by his son, Luke, and fulfilled his destiny as the 'Chosen One'.  
  
  
  
a/n: and that is the end. There is no more. I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers, you guys are the best *hugs each and every reviewer* thank you so much!!!!! Well, this is it *sniffs* I'm gonna miss you guys!!!! Lol, well, until my next fic, so long! 


End file.
